


Bend and Break

by victory_stars



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole robot has a horrible terrible not very good day, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victory_stars/pseuds/victory_stars
Summary: Whumptober 2020 prompt. Side story to "That was when I rule the world", but not canon to the story.-They're so tired. They want to give up. But fate has other plans.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bend and Break

They don’t want to move. Don’t want to get up. Even as the distance voices above them get louder, more agitated. What’s the point of getting up, when those above them are just going to kill them anyway. Might as well stay here, in the sand, and slowly become another lowly machine lost to time.

Not that they get the choice, or a say in the matter. Somethings grasps onto their wings, yanking them upwards. A sharp POP and a pain that spreads like fire through their back, making their body stiffen and causing them to bite their tongue to avoid crying out. No. The feared leader of Neo Arcadia doesn’t scream or cry like some common built mechanism. But the fact the something still has a hold of them like that, ripping out handfuls of feathers as they’re forced to sit up, now on their knees, is certainly making it hard. A tiny whimper makes it past the metallic taste in their mouth from biting too hard, which seems to appease whoever’s got a hold of them.

“w-w-why...” The characteristic stutter, warped even more with pain, is almost impossible to understand. But their murmur gets another violent tug, another sharp pain, and fills their head with static and loud warning beeps. The static only getting noisier and more violent as they’re forced from their knees, onto their feet.

“ _Walk._ ”

They have no choice. Another set of hands, on their wrist this time, dragging them in the direction they’re to go.

They don’t fight it. All they do is hope that the static overwhelms them, and they’ll end up face down in the desert sands again.


End file.
